


Insomniac

by awkward_radar_tech



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Clyde Logan is a Good Boyfriend, Comfort, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_radar_tech/pseuds/awkward_radar_tech
Summary: Clyde returns home after a long night at Duck Tape to find you still wide awake.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Kudos: 16





	Insomniac

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in the middle of the night because, well, insomnia sucks. I also didn’t fully proof read this, so sorry if there is a mistake. But! There are no gendered pronouns/speech when referencing reader.

It was a late night at the bar. Usual for a Friday night. He closed up at 2 and was home by 3 am. He always came in as quietly his sometimes creaky trailer and big lumbering body could allow so he wouldn’t wake you. Except tonight was different. The bedroom light was still on, and he found you still awake on your phone watching some random video on the YouTube you enjoyed getting lost in. 

He sat down next to you, “Darlin’ it’s three am, ya know that, right? Why ain’t ya asleep?”

You looked up at him and paused the video, rubbing your eyes, “Oh. I can’t sleep. I tried. My body wants to, but my brain says no.”

He pat your head, “well, honey. Ya need to sleep. You tol me last nigh ya had a long exhausting week at work. Now its the weekend so you can rest. And your brain won’t shut off?”

You shook your head, “no, Clydie bear. It won’t. I tried everything and nothing worked. So I gave up until you got here.”

He got up and began getting ready for bed, placing his arm in its fancy case and charging it, “Well, darlin. I understand that. I’ve had nights just like that. Many of them, for all sorts of reasons. But I think ya just need to snuggle with your favorite bartender and listen to how much I love ya.”

You smiled and set your phone aside, “I’ll take whatever the doctor orders.”

He turned out the lights and got into bed, holding you close and covering your face in kisses, and then spoke in a hushed tone, making his drawl deeper and more pronounced, “Now. There’s lots to love. And I gotta say, I find new things everyday. There’s your hair, always rivaling the majesty of ma own mane. And the sweet kisses ya give me. An don’t forget about how much ya love and care about e'reybody. Yain’t creeped out by ma stump, can’t say that about many people. Even Jimmy has had his moments, specially when it was new. Oh, and ya play with my hair real good. An ya make me smile lots. An so much more. I could go fo days listing, darlin.”

You smiled and kissed him, “I’d love to hear the exhaustive list of what handsome bartender and owner of Duck Tape Bar and Grill, Clyde Logan Logan, loves about his darlin.”

He chuckled deep in his chest, “Well. Maybe I should write it up, so I can keep track of where I’ve left off, since it is long.”

You yawned and tucked your head under his chin to be immersed in his comforting warmth and smell, “Why don’t you start with what originally caught your eye and drew me to you?”

He hummed and gently rubbed your back, “Okay. Well. Ma sister Mellie told me about one her acquaintances that she thought would be real fun fo me ta date. So I set up a date at the diner and took them to the park to walk around and talk. It was real awkward, an they left after five minutes in the park. But I kept wanderin, lookin at the stars starting to show up in the sky. Then I bumped against someone on accident and knocked em to their behind. And I helped up the most jaw-dropping person I’d ever seen. You. I felt so bad, so I offered some free food to ya at Duck Tape for whenever you could come in. And then you came in the next night and talked with me until I had ta kick ya out. Mellie knew I was fallin head over heels for someone right away. And then you came in again to give me ya number, and the rest is history.”

He waited for a response, but none came, you had finally gotten to sleep. He gently pat your arm, since he wasn’t in the position to kiss your forehead like usual, and settled in to sleep himself. 

“Night darlin. Sweet dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr, awkward-radar-tech!  
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment or message me on Tumblr, I like to know what people think of my fics!


End file.
